


Что касается связывания

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Bondage, Crack, Leather Kink, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перепутавшиеся шаткие-ваткие временные-шременные потоки приносят в постель Мастеру не того Доктора. Но ему пофиг. Бесстыжее, крэковое потворство собственным прихотям с капелькой непристойности. Или, может, наоборот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что касается связывания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Concerning Bondage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156337) by [Culumacilinte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte). 



> Переведено на ФБ-15 для команды Whoniverse.

— Знаешь, — замечает Доктор, уставившись в потолок, — связывать меня было вовсе не обязательно. Я никогда не выражал особого желания сопротивляться тебе в этом смысле. Мы могли бы просто заняться сексом, как обычные люди.

Несмотря на протесты, именно это связывание гораздо предпочтительнее большинства вещей, в которые Доктор склонен в конечном итоге ввязываться: ох уж эта игра слов. Никаких ужасных кандалов, или цепей, или илдуранских психоконтрольных браслетов, очень популярных в сорок пятом веке, и с которыми у него гораздо больше опыта, чем хотелось бы. Вместо этого оба запястья охватывают длинные, скользкие ленты из черного шелка, привязывая Доктора к изголовью большой и чересчур роскошной кровати. Он обнажен. И очень, очень возбужден, а, учитывая тот факт, что по головке его члена лениво постукивают кончиком пальца, приближая и без того висящий на ниточке оргазм, Доктор демонстрирует просто-таки чудеса самообладания.

Человек, к которому он обращается, напротив, полностью одет: на самом деле, из-под высокого воротника не видно ни миллиметра тела, и даже руки тесно охвачены перчатками из мягкой матовой кожи, чернее черного. Мастер — потому что кто еще это может быть? — улыбается широкой, довольной, кинжально-острой улыбкой, а Доктор на кровати никак не может избавиться от кома, застрявшего в горле.

— Не делай вид, будто тебе не нравится, дорогой мой.

Матрас прогибается: Мастер удобно устраивается между раздвинутых ног Доктора, а его рука в перчатке, о которой уже шла речь, выпускает член (Доктор вскрикивает) и тянется к животу; большой палец ерошит дорожку волос под пупком, и, ох, это так возбуждающе, что Доктор дергается.

— Кроме того, — продолжает Мастер, — я всегда хотел это сделать, будешь ли ты сопротивляться или нет. Ты понятия не имеешь, как сильно это радует глаз.

— Неужели? — выдавливает из себя Доктор. — Ну, ты знаешь, всегда рад быть полезным.

Мастер хихикает.

— Связанным ты смотришься прелестно, Доктор. Ты, разумеется, всегда хорошо выглядишь, но именно это воплощение, кажется, имеет к этому особую... тенденцию.

Он произносит это слово с поистине латинским апломбом, и Доктор едва не срывается в смех, но один из гладких обтянутых кожей пальцев скользит по краю шелковой ленты, касаясь тела, и смешок обрывается резким выдохом. Ответный смех Мастера чем-то сродни мурлыканью, и, хотя с этим конкретным Мастером такое случится лишь спустя века, Доктор не может не чувствовать в нем что-то слишком... кошачье.

Настойчиво, но не вульгарно (как ему кажется) Доктор приподнимает бедра, пытаясь переключить внимание Мастера на другие части своего тела. Хотя и приятно чувствовать на животе тепло постепенно нагревающейся кожи — тепло и от его собственного тела, сквозь тонкий материал перчатки соприкасающегося с жаром руки Мастера, — Доктор считает, что заслуживает немного больше, раз уж его так связали.

— Нетерпеливый, — упрекает Мастер и, хотя и двигает рукой, это всего лишь поглаживание по бедру, собственническое и успокоительное, а Доктор тихо, гортанно стонет в ответ.

Но потом Мастер опускает голову и мягкой, аккуратно подстриженной бородой проводит по его члену, и Доктор, вскрикнув, непроизвольно дергает бедрами вверх. Это, конечно, не прикосновение языка или губ, но, ох, это так прекрасно, и даже лучше: горячее дыхание Мастера, вырвавшееся вслед за смешком, касается кожи, когда Доктор без сил опускается на матрас.

— О да, — признается он, затаив дыхание. — Нетерпеливый. Меня даже называют бесстыжим.

— Бесстыжим? — бормочет Мастер с любопытством. На этот раз мягкий влажный жар его дыхания ласкает бедро, и, услышав скрип зубов, Доктор крепко сжимает шелковые оковы.

— Бесстыжим, — соглашается он напряженным голосом. Конечно, глупо обманывать себя, полагая, что Мастер наслаждается не только тем, что контролирует ситуацию, но видеть эту прекрасную голову между собственных ног, черные, аккуратно подстриженные волосы с прожилками седины... О, как бы ему хотелось растрепать их, погрузить пальцы в тщательно уложенные пряди, вцепиться изо всех сил! Не скрываясь, Доктор стонет, когда Мастер снова садится ровно и берет в руку его член, невыносимо равномерно двигая ладонь вверх-вниз.

— Мастер...

Тот обрывает его.

— Молчать. Должен ли я рассказывать, Доктор, что собираюсь с тобой сделать?

Ладонь снова разжимается — но только для того, чтобы сжаться вокруг яичек, поглаживая горячую, возбужденную кожу, пока палец твердо касается нежного, чувствительного места прямо за ними. Доктор выгибает спину, и Мастер дергает губами в усмешке.

— Вовсе не потому, конечно, что ты мог бы остановить меня, даже если бы хотел. Хотя мне кажется, у тебя есть кое-какие мысли по этому поводу, м-м-м? В конце концов, кем бы я стал, если бы не был последователен в своих желаниях?

На самом деле так и есть, и сдержанное замечание Доктора: «Предсказуемый, Мастер? Ты?» аккуратно гасится: Мастер снова проделывает этот фокус с бородой. Вместо слов Доктор со стоном откидывает голову назад. К черту! Доктор всегда, даже в худшие времена изумительно умел сохранять свое легкое чувство юмора, но сейчас, если честно, у него нет на это сил. Так что он с глубоким вздохом закрывает глаза: острый аромат выделанной кожи почти щекочет ноздри, и Доктор неуверенно выдыхает.

— Расскажи, — бормочет он, выбрав момент, когда Мастер встречается с ним глазами, — если думаешь, что я так хорошо тебя знаю, Мастер, продолжай. Расскажи, что ты хочешь сделать со мной.

И Доктор вполне уверен, что не льстит себе, когда ему кажется, что Мастер слегка, но вздрагивает.

— Я хочу сломать тебя, — церемонно сообщает Мастер, словно смакуя и катая на языке каждое из сказанных слов, и медленно поглаживает пальцами основание члена, а потом сжимает, ох, именно так, как нужно, и Доктор, хотя и остается внешне совершенно невозмутимым, задерживает дыхание. — Не навсегда, конечно, это было бы непростительным с моей стороны, но это тело... О, Доктор, твое лицо выглядит таким... невинным. Прямо напрашиваешься, чтобы тебя развратили, разрушили, указали, кто твой хозяин. Такое милое юное тело. И я уверен, что к нему до сих пор никто не прикасался, ведь я не ошибаюсь? Тем лучше.

Доктор всхлипывает, когда Мастер ускоряет движения, и подается навстречу, напрягая каждую мышцу. Может, ему и не нравится то, что говорит Мастер, но его голос в этом воплощении был самым потрясающим из возможных: бархат, кожа, аромат сигар, которые он курил, — и Доктор делает глубокий вдох. Перчатки просто восхитительно касаются кожи, и, ох, да, именно так, вот... тут... о, Мастер, да, Мастер, все как ты хочешь, правда, просто...

— Но сначала...

Что?

— Думаю, стоит оставить тебя наедине с собственными мыслями.

Сказав это, Мастер уходит. Дверь за ним с щелчком закрывается, и после ошеломленной, мучительно возбужденной паузы Доктор изрыгает проклятие. Ожидаемо, чертовски ожидаемо! Он тщетно пытается высвободить из оков руки, но шелк держится крепко: невыносимо! Легкий укол боли в крепко стянутых запястьях заставляет его дернуть бедрами — пусть даже и едва заметно. Наверняка Мастер установил в комнате камеру, думает Доктор, и с покорным вздохом опускается на матрас, глядя туда, где, кажется ему, она может прятаться.

Ерунда эти ваши илдуранские психоконтрольные браслеты. Такое гораздо хуже.


End file.
